Harry Potter and the New Girl
by Jaguar Goddess
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts. Who is she? Dumbledore's daughter! We,, what is she here for? Read to find out.


Harry Potter and The New Girl  
  
By Charlotte Ianca Nicholls  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Charoa, Tristin, and Nali.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Harry was relieved to be on the train to school once more with his friends Ron and Hermione. You see his school was no ordinary school, he went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry Potter was a wizard. When the train finally arrived at the castle that was the school, Harry waved to his friend Hagrid who was taking the first years down to the lake.  
  
"I hope we win the Qudditch cup this year." Said Ron, "We could have won it last year I know it!"  
  
"Yea, I wonder if they are gonna have matches this year at all since Voldemort came back." Replied Harry, who had come up against the dark wizard four times and survived.  
  
They went into the Great Hall to watch the sorting. The sorting hat which put the students in one of four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Gryffindor, sang it's song and put the new students in their houses, there were four new Gryffindors.  
  
As Ron, Harry, and Hermione were digging into the feast, Ron looked up at the Head Table where the teachers sat. The usual teachers were there, but on Headmaster Dumbledore's right side sat a beautiful young woman.  
  
"Whoa, who is she!" exclaimed Ron staring at the dark haired woman.  
  
"I dunno, but if she's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I can't wait!" put in Seamus Finnegan, another fifth year Gryffindor.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione, "If she is, she's too young to be a good teacher."  
  
"You don't know what your talking about guys, she's not the new teacher. That one on the end, Professor Horton is the new teacher. She is Dumbledore's daughter; don't know what she's here for though. She went to Beaubatons not Hogwarts. She finished last year."  
  
"Wha! But Dumbledore is not married!"  
  
"No, he adopted her when she was a baby. Her parents were dark wizards who were killed in Voldemort's reign. They were two of his biggest supporters."  
  
"Let me get this straight, Dumbledore adopted the daughter of two evil dark wizards, and instead of going to Hogwarts she went to Beaubatons? How crazy is that. Are you sure it's not just a rumor?"  
  
"That's what Neville told me. Why don't you ask her after the feast?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
After the feast Harry did just that. He went up to Charoa in the corridor as she was leaving.  
  
"Umm, excuse me Miss, me and my friends were talking and we were wondering if it was true that you are Dumbledore's daughter."  
  
"Of course I am, what's it to you?" she said in a snotty tone.  
  
"Oh, nothing! We were just wondering," stuttered Harry.  
  
To Harry's disgust, walking towards them was Harry's greatest rival, Draco Malfoy. "Charoa, ready to go back to the common room? Oh, what are you doing here Potter, think you know her do you? Ha!" Malfoy said in a greasy voice.  
  
Harry was horrified when Charoa, answered, "I am. Father is supposed to stop in and check that I am comfortable."  
  
The beautiful girl walked off with Malfoy, not giving him a second look. All Harry could do was stand there with his mouth open. She was nothing like Professor Dumbledore! He was more confused than ever and was still standing there when his fellow Gryffindors came up to him.  
  
"So," Asked Ron, a hopeful look on his face, "Is she?"  
  
"Yea, she is," he replied  
  
"So why looking so glum?" Hermione asked.  
  
"First off, she is friends with Malfoy, was very snotty to me, and she is staying in Slytherin."  
  
"What! But how could she, she is Dumbledore's daughter!"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know…"  
  
*Back in the Slytherin common room…*  
  
"So Charoa, are you sleeping with the seventh year girls?" asked Draco  
  
"Nope, this is where I am sleeping." She said pointing to an old storage closet in the common room that now had a plate on the door that read Miss Dumbledore.  
  
"What, but that's and old storage room!?" said a puzzled Draco.  
  
"Not anymore, Father had that dirty old man Filch fix it up. With a little magical help from me of course. Here look," She said opening the door.  
  
"Wow! This place used to be tiny!"  
  
He was looking at a huge room with a king sized canopy bed, hung with green and silver. It had a bathroom and a tale, dressers, and posters were hung all over the walls. All the furniture was ebony, and the posters were all moving pictures of dragons, griffins, hippogriffs, owls and all sorts of other animals. There was also a large painting of the headmaster above a stone fireplace. In the corner a Merlin hawk sat on a silver perch.  
  
He was amazed at the change in this once tiny closet used for storing firewood.  
  
"This is way cool!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't it though," Charoa answered.  
  
"Well I have too-…"Charoa was interrupted in mid sentence when a short male house elf bounded through the door and flung himself sobbing at her.  
  
"What the! Oh wow, Tristin! It is so great to see you my friend! Have you been well!"  
  
"Oh yes, Miss. I am sooo glad to see you. Can I be your personal servant again as I used to?"  
  
"We will have to ask Father. He will be here soon Draco so you had better go. He is very protective of me."  
  
Draco shut the door and left them alone. As he was walking up to his room, he thought about Charoa. Sure, she was that crackpot old fool's daughter, but not by blood. She was also the most amazing and beautiful girl he had ever met. He had thought it would never happen, but he was head over heels in love. The only problem with her was her love of animals. That was all right though, for her he could love them too. 


End file.
